helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai
|agency = |associated = Hello Pro Egg, ℃-ute, S/mileage, THE Possible, StylipS, Up Up Girls (Kari) |members = Noto Arisa (2005-2009) Ose Kaede (2005-2006) Furukawa Konatsu (2005-2011) Arihara Kanna (2005-2006) Maeda Yuuka (2005-2009) Mori Saki (2006-2009) Yutoku Ayumi (2007) Saho Akari (2007-2009) }} Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (ともいき・木を植えたい; We Want to Plant Trees) was a Hello! Project unit made up of members of Hello Pro Egg. It was formed in 2005 as part of the HAND IN HAND tree-planting support squad under the NPO corporation, PLANT A TREE PLANT LOVE. The unit became inactive after the year 2009. Members Original Members= ;Founding Members (2005) *Noto Arisa (Left on September 23, 2009) *Ose Kaede (Left on September 30, 2006) *Furukawa Konatsu *Arihara Kanna (Left on January 2, 2006) *Maeda Yuuka (Left on April 4, 2009) ;First Addition (2006) *Mori Saki ;Second Addition (2007) *Yutoku Ayumi (Left on November 30, 2007) ;Late Addition (2007) *Saho Akari |-|2009 Members= ;Team Ohana-batakettai!! *Furukawa Konatsu *Sengoku Minami (New Addition) *Katsuta Rina (New Addition) *Kaneko Rie (New Addition) ;Team Midories *Saho Akari *Kikkawa Yuu (New Addition) *Sato Ayano (New Addition) *Arai Manami (New Addition) ;Team Catch the Nature *Kitahara Sayaka (New Addition) *Okai Asuna (New Addition) *Sainen Mia (New Addition) *Sano Kaori (New Addition) ;Team Genki Mori Ranger *Mori Saki *Maeda Irori (New Addition) *Fukumura Mizuki (New Addition) History 2005 On October 8, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai debuted at the Morning Musume "Acchii Chikyuu wo Samasunda." Bunkasai 2005 in Yokohama in support of a foundation for ecology, PLANT A TREE PLANT LOVE. The founding members of the group were Noto Arisa, Ose Kaede, Furukawa Konatsu, Arihara Kanna, and Maeda Yuuka. 2006 On January 2, Arihara Kanna graduated and was replaced by Mori Saki. In March, The official Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai blog was opened. In July, the HAND IN HAND support song "Minna no Ki" sung by Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai was announced. On August 22, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai went to do tree-planting and other activities at PLANT A TREE PLANT LOVE farm and herb garden in Yamanashiken. On September 16, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai performed "Minna no Ki" at the Morning Musume "Acchii Chikyuu wo Samasunda." Bunkasai 2006 in Yokohama, and were back-up dancers to Morning Musume's Kusumi Koharu. The song was released as an indies single available only at the venue of the event, as well as through Hello! Project stores and the ecological foundation PLANT A TREE PLANT LOVE website. 500 copies of "Minna no Ki" were on sale at the event On September 23, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai participated in activities at Atore Meguru in Tokyo On September 30, Maeda Yuuka, Mori Saki, and Ose Kaede participated in primary school activities in Shinagawaku. After the event, Ose Kaede graduated to join THE Possible. 2007 On January 10, It was announced that Yutoku Ayumi would replace Ose Kaede. On June 19, Noto Arisa joined Ongaku Gatas and her activities in the group were limited. On October 7, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai appeared at the Morning Musume "Acchii Chikyuu wo Samasunda." Bunkasai 2007 in Yokohama. On November 30, Yutoku Ayumi graduated from Hello! Project. On December 11, Saho Akari replaced Yutoku Ayumi. 2009 On March 31, the group's activities were put on hold while the website was being renovated. On April 4, Maeda Yuuka left the group to join S/mileage. On September 23, Noto Arisa graduated from Hello Pro Egg, therefore leaving the group. Afterwards, the unit added more members and were separated into four teams. This new system was short-lived and the group became became inactive after 2009. Discography Singles *2006.09.16 Minna no Ki (みんなの木) Compilation Albums *2006.12.20 Petit Best 7 (プッチベスト7) (#14 Minna no Ki) *2008.12.10 Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best (#12 Minna no Ki) Trivia *Sano Kaori was the only member who wasn't from Hello Pro Egg, she was a member of Up-Front Egg instead. External Links * Official Website * Official Blog * Category:2005 Units Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:3rd Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:6th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:7th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:C-ute Category:Ciao Bella Cinquetti Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:Up Up Girls Category:2009 Disbanded